Courting Mr Uchiha
by Writer for no reason
Summary: All her life she lived as the fiancee of Uchiha Sasuke, a boy she just knew by name. What would happen if she found out that the engagement she had honored all her life had been canceled by Sasuke a long time ago?Why, court him of course!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><span>Courting Mr. Uchiha<span>

By: Writer for No Reason

* * *

><p>Sigh.<p>

I had never seen him before but I had always known his name. Well what could I do, a woman should always know the name of her husband-to-be.

This was one of the reasons why it was hard to be rich...your folks chose whom you'd marry even before you reach puberty.

Well, the puberty part could be untrue for most of the cases but in my story that was the very case.

To avoid having conflicts about teenage rebellion when the hormones started to kick in and when some teens deluriously thought that they were in love, the Haruno household normally betroth their children before they reach puberty.

Yes, the adults were totally control freaks. I couldn't argue about that.

I remember the day they told me about it. I was playing with my doll. We were having a nice little tea party in our garden. It was fun…every little girl's afternoon until my mother came and called me.

She was very beautiful that day. Well, she was beautiful everyday but for the sake of details I had to say that. Her face was what I dreamed to have when I grew older minus the stern expression she always had. So, with that firm expression, she kneeled down and talked to me like I was old enough to understand marriage.

"Sakura, I want you to remember this name."

I nodded.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Keep that in your mind."

I nodded again but then I asked.

"Who's he, Mama?"

"He's the man you're going to marry someday."

"Like Prince Charming?"

She nodded. And that was how my mother fooled me.

I was seven at that time.

Why seven? I didn't know but I bet it took them that long to assess the best man, rather, boy for me.

Maybe the profit calculations and weighing in of the benefits and privileges were really hard to do. Anyhow, that wasn't the issue here.

It wasn't the engagement either. I had been engaged with that man for nine years now; I had been his fiancée for more than half my life. I didn't have a skull thick enough to rebel with something I had practically grown up with and accepted as a fact just like how I accepted that the sun rises at the East.

Now the real problem was that my sorry ass fiancée was having an affair.

Was it painful to me?

Did he break my heart?

Painful, yes.

Broke my heart, not in a million years.

It was painful to be envious.

Since my parents told me that I was engaged, I lost my appetite for boys. Why bother liking someone if it was doomed to fail? As far as I know, no one in the family had escaped the betrothal. Heck, no one even tried to break it and no I wouldn't be the first one. I wasn't that stupid to call it off and be branded as a black sheep and be ridiculed for the rest of my life. I bet if I did call it off, I would be the example that the future Haruno mothers would tell to their daughter to scare them off from disobeying. Yes, they would tell my story like it was a pathetic urban legend to scare off the future Haruno kids.

Also, I wasn't stupid to let my inheritance slipped away like it was being sucked by a drain. Unlike other rich kids out there, I wasn't pampered by my parents and I wasn't sheltered from the bitter truth that money was very important. They took me, at one time, on the most depressed areas of the country and I didn't like what I see. I knew now but not then that it was another tactic to scare me off from disobedience. It was their way of telling me that a big wrong move from me and I might end up like that...a big wrong move like calling off an engagement. And I knew very well that they could make my life miserable if I pissed them off. Blood relations, be damned.

So when my mother told me that I was going to transfer to another school, particularly to that man's school, because my fiancé was rumored to be having an affair, I told myself I hate his guts.

Why?

He was allowed to have fun! That was so unfair! My parents wouldn't even allow me to befriend boys. I was enrolled in an all-girls school. Yes, I was practically caged. And this guy was having fun! I wanted to call my lawyers.

However, aside from that, I had to change my school. Why was I the one to do that?

"Because you are the woman."

That was what my mother said to me while she calmly sipped her tea, like it was the most sensible thing to do. My jaw dropped inwardly. Not only were my parents control freaks, they were also damn right traditional.

"Hey, Mom? We are in the 21st century!"

I wanted to tell her but I bit my tongue. I didn't have a death wish yet. At that moment, I had no option but to obey while sulking in my mind. Yes, sometimes when I think back, I'd see how cowardly I acted but seriously? We were talking of disinheritance and disownment. I could barely manage the disinheritance thingy but I couldn't much survive if my parents disowned me. This wasn't only about the money. It was also about approval.

So here I was in Hidden Leaf Academy, walking to my designated room where my fiancée was currently sitting his butt not knowing that his happy days were about to end or so I thought. I wasn't expecting the scene that greeted me.

My eyebrow twitched and my blood screamed murder, when I opened the classroom door and entered a brothel house.

Yes, that was the perfect description- a brothel house with a high school theme.

The first thing that caught my eyes was the itty bitty girls' uniform. Their panties were practically playing peek-a-boo with their ultra micro mini short skirt. Oh well, at least they still had them.

But the main eyesore was not the girls...it was that guy whose back was facing me. I'd call him the raven-haired pervert because I had no clue on who on earth he was. He had those girls surrounding him like he was some famous rock star and those girls were his groupies.

They were all screaming "(insert obscenities) me Sasuke-sama!"

I could only roll my eyes at that but then I realized the name they called him. Those short skirts momentarily distracted me from the reason why my blood screamed murder a few seconds ago. But thanks to them I remembered.

There was no other male human specie inside the room where my fiancé was supposed to be studying except that man whom those girls called Sasuke. Apparently, Sasuke happened to be the name of my fiancé. Now, if someone would tell me that it was a freaking coincidence, I'd bite his head off.

One. Two. Three. Wait! How was I supposed to confront him? Nah, I wouldn't stomp my way to him like a real broken-hearted chick would do. I just wanted to ruin his fun. I wasn't allowed to enjoy life so he should also suffer the same. I smiled at the thought that he would hate me for this.

"Who's that?"

Apparently, while I was smiling like a lunatic on the door, one of the girls chose that time to look at my way.

"What?"

I asked when they just stared at me like I was a two-headed dragon who was going to ruin their little party.

"She's dressed differently." I wasn't dressed differently. I was wearing the prescribed uniform but i found it useless to say that to them. Also, even if I wanted to say that, I would've been cut short because the man finally chose to face me.

And...

My mouth almost fell open. I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. I had never been the type to go crazy after boys but what the heck. He was never the fiancé that had I pictured in my mind. Well...he was sizzling hot. Yeah, if he had just shut his mouth up for the rest of his life I might had fallen for him.

But he had to open that sexy mouth of his and say something that made my blood boil.

"You must be sent by the escort service." He looked at me from head to toe. I had to fight the urge to cross my arms and assume a defensive stance.

Before I could make him eat my fist, he added "for someone working as a hooker, you look plain."

I think the lid of my skull just flipped. Oh but he wasn't finished yet.

"You've got average breasts, average legs, nice skin though and pretty face but not that pretty enough to be sought for. And your skirt isn't short enough and yet they charged me really high. Well, maybe you are really skilled. Hmm, we'll see if I'll get a refund."

He stated it like I was some defective product that he wanted to return.

I was in a state of shock. His good looks now forgotten. Never in my entire life had I been branded as an average looking gal. Yes, my breast size included.

But this man, he just...he just did. And in front of his busty servants. I wanted to cry for finding out what kind of jerk my future husband was.

"I thought this is a school." I said because it was the first thing that came to my mind.

"It is but as you can see the class in this room is cancelled."

They all chuckled at that remark.

"Hey, girl. Don't pretend to be coy. We are all doing our job here." One of the busty girls said to me. I gave her a death glare in return. That made her flinched.

"You should know who you are talking to. I can make you live miserable for the rest of your life for playing with my fiancé."

I almost laughed at myself had the situation been different. I completely sounded like a jealous fiancée. Oh, I had to keep my act if I wanted to win this. They all paled, well save Sasuke.

He looked like he completely expected me to say that because he ordered the girls to leave.

"Bitch." I heard some of girls sneered at me while walking out of the door. I just smiled at them mockingly.

"Bye." I said still with a smile when all of them left. After closing the door, I turned to him. He was still sitting unfazed by the events that transpired.

"From the way you look at me, I'd say you were expecting me." I crossed my arms above my breast ready to give him a piece of me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

He didn't answer instead he just stared at me. And then a lopsided smile formed in his lips. It was cute, yes, a scene that I could have drooled on but as long as I had my sanity I wouldn't give in to his charm.

"You're tougher than I thought." He stood and I was amazed at how tall he was. I said to myself, 'You're insane if you wouldn't find him hot'. Oh, I was perfectly sane…every bit of me.

Before i knew it, I'd been staring far too long. I cleared my throat because it suddenly went dry. I was acting like a teenage girl. Hey I was a teenage girl. No, if I got caught with his charm I'd be sorry.

"What's on your mind?"

I almost jumped out of shock when I realized that he had really gotten close to me. He was on my personal space. That jerk! He was trying to put me off.

I paced at the other side of the room. I sort of marched actually. Though he was really a total hunk,it was still crystal clear to me that he was my enemy and that I was here to make him sorry.

"I just came here to clear things with you."

He raised an eyebrow.

Geez. This was our first meeting. So what? Why was I getting so worked up? Oh, I'd just tell him everything and be done with it.

"You and I are engaged." I started like he didn't know it.

"So don't fool around like you are just an ordinary teenager. You are the heir to the richest man of the country. You can't just do anything you want."

"Wow, we're not yet married and here you are nagging me already."

Now, I raised an eyebrow then smiled.

"I was just giving you a taste of my life." I sounded really smug.

"Let me guess, you aren't allowed to mess around before the marraige, are you?"

"That mister is none of your business." Somehow, I didn't want him to know that I had a boring social life.

"Well..." He walked next to the window and looked outside, a solemn expression on his face.

I held my breath for a moment because he just looked so adorable.

"Do you know that I own this school?"

Now that was an exaggeration.

"You mean your parents." Of course I knew it. How else could he be allowed to pull that brothel act.

However, he shook his head.

"I am the rightful owner. Including all of our properties."

I was he telling me this?

"And why are you saying this?"

He looked at me apologetically.

"I already called off the engagement. I see that you are not informed about that but I'm free of any obligation to marry you. Simply put, I'm not your fiancé anymore."

I wonder if it was just me or did the room suddenly become colder than it was. All my life I was dreaming to hear this but somehow I didn't find it pleasing at all.

"Wait, how did you manage to do that?"

"You are really clueless." He smiled bitterly.

"My parents died when they agreed to marry us off. Car accident...that very same day. They didn't have the time to change the will."

I suddenly realized how pathetic I must had looked.

"I was trying to help you with that brothel act. I was hoping you'd call it off."

I smiled bitterly. I had never been humiliated in my entire life.

"Well, thank you for your effort. Sorry if I'm too dumb to notice your good intentions."

I couldn't understand why there was a lump in my throat. Suddenly, it was an effort to keep myself from crying. I was rejected…by someone I didn't even like in the first place. It hurt. I didn't know why...but maybe it was my pride.

Without saying much further, I left. My Mama and I had much to talk.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you like it :). Hahaha I find it funny that I made them sound so sure that they really are each other's betrothed when they haven't met each other before. Let's just assume that no one's gonna play a prank on them because they hold so much power in the society. :) And yes, I know they are out of character.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I'm not your fiancé anymore."_

His words echoed in my head like an endless tolling of a bell. I was inside my car and it was only the presence of my personal driver that hindered me from tearing my hair off my head. I was there to remind him that he wasn't an available man anymore but it turned out that we were both single during our entire life.

That would have been great if Mama just told me, but no, she had to keep it from me. She had much explaining to do. I deserved to know why she had been fooling me. I needed to know it now so I told my driver to drive to my mother's office.

My mother was sitting like she was the queen of the world when I arrived at her office. I'd say she was expecting my 'visit'.

"So how was your first meeting?"

As if on cue, I cried like a baby.

"You fooled me, Ma! We aren't engaged anymore!" I said in a shrill voice and I knew my Mama hated it.

So before you guys misunderstood everything, I was doing this to piss her off. She hated it just as much as I hated doing it. To her, my crying voice was like a thousand nails on a chalk board.

But honestly who wouldn't be annoyed if her sixteen-year-old daughter cried like a baby? Now, before you start speculating that I could get something out of this, I'd swat those assumptions off.

The only thing I could get out of this was my mother's annoyance. That was all, but it made me happy.

"Sakura." My mother said it in her low threatening voice with a grim expression on her face.

"Stop your act, now!" I wailed to her chagrin. I could almost see her pulsating veins and I imagined that smokes were going out of her nose. For the humiliation that I went through, annoying her wasn't enough for revenge.

"If you don't stop, I'll cut your allowance off." She had me there. It was like she pushed the stop button. I immediately shut my mouth. When she said things like that, it wasn't just to scare me. She meant it.

My mother sighed in relief. She touched her temples and rubbed it in circular fashion clearly stating that I gave her a headache.

"I didn't tell you about it because I was hoping that you can captivate him with your charm."

Oh, geez, another crappy thing from my Mama. Captivate? That man just called me average! Well, with that looks of his, he had plenty to choose from. Argh! Damn him, I suddenly had an inferiority complex.

"Seriously, Ma?"

"Alright! Alright!" She said when she finally realized that I wasn't stupid to believe her "I've been negotiating with his legal guardian to honor the engagement from the day Mikoto and Fugaku died but that man is determined to let Sasuke decide for his life." I applauded the legal guardian for his good heart. It would be great if he shared some of his good points to my mama who was now looking at me...with a _pleading_ expression?

Oh my, my Mama's pleading! The world was going to end. I must run for life.

"I need your help. We are facing harsh competition right now against the Uchiha Corporation. If you married Sasuke we'll monopolate the industry. However, if you fail we will suffer great loss."

I didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"But he doesn't want to marry me." And I didn't like to humiliate myself further by facing that Uchiha and asking him to marry me.

"I know but there are _ways_ to change his mind." My mama turned red after saying that. Somehow, I knew what she was thinking.

"No way! I wouldn't sleep with him and get myself pregnant!"

"Who said you're going to do that?" My mother said indignantly.

"But you are blushing when you said _ways_."

My mother smiled a let's -get-to-business smile.

"What I mean is make him fall in love with you, something much more decent than what you are thinking. Are your head just for decoration?"

I was embarrassed but I still saw one problem...a big one.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

'Thanks to you, I didn't know a thing about boys.' I added to myself.

"Court him what else. Women do that these days. That's why I transferred you to his school."

Remember what I said about my mother being traditional? Scratch that.

"But I don't know how to do that?" I was trying to put reason to her, really.

"I got that covered." She pressed the intercom and issued some command. After a while, a girl with a long blond ponytailed hair came in. She was probably on my age group and as popular as hell with boys. Because, I'd say she looked like a doll.

"Sakura this is Ino. Ino this is my daughter, Sakura. I want you to help her in courting Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yes, ma'am."

I was in too much shock to listen to their ensuing conversation. My mother had just gone mad. I probably would be too.

"Remember, he must fall in love with you so that you will be able to control him." Mama said after she dismissed Ino.

'_to control him…'_

I suddenly hate my Mama for that statement. She wanted me to be a manipulative woman like her.

"What if I fail?"

"I'll send you to a mental asylum. I don't need a useless daughter."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I tried to look at Mama's face to see if she was just scaring me but there was not a trace of joking on her face. She was dead serious.

Again that lump on my throat appeared today but this time I swallowed it whole. I would never let my Mama see that she was hurting me.

She wanted Sasuke to love me? Fine, I'd bring her his heart for dinner.

* * *

><p>The next day my mood was worse than an exploding volcano. If some unfortunate soul would dare cross my path I'd probably skin him alive. Thank God, He prevented me from being a murderer. None was idiot enough to bother me.<p>

"We're here, Ma'am." My driver said when he noticed that I got no plan on getting out. I was embarrassed because I didn't notice that we were in the Academy already.

To cover up my shame, I slammed the car's door when I got out. However, I felt really guilty afterwards which made me to walk slower.

Then I remembered my mother's threat, if she'd just threatened to disinherit me I'd probably be unscathed but why did she had to take her punishment on a higher level? Suddenly, I wanted to complain to God for giving me such a mother. Why couldn't I just live a normal life just like any normal girl? An average life was so much better than this.

"Average." My face grew dim when I suddenly recalled that it was what that bastard called me. I wanted to scream but by doing that, in front of many people, would warrant an early admission to a mental asylum.

So I continued walking, more like dragging my feet actually, to arrive at my classroom where that Sasuke would be. I wasn't really happy to face him again after yesterday but between facing him and a mental asylum, well you could guess which one I'd chosen.

I didn't notice it but I almost walked passed my classroom. The homeroom teacher was there and when he saw me he gave this generic transferee-student- introduction speech. Really, I breathed a sigh of relief because the room looked how a classroom should look—full of bright-eyed student, no busty prostitutes, and a weird looking teacher? Seriously, the teacher had a coconut husk for a hair and a pair of caterpillars for eyebrows and he was grinning at me like a madman.

So with a frown on my brow, I entered the classroom made a normal introduction and I added because I just felt like it "may I find my true love in this school." They stared at me like I sprouted another head, all of them including the teacher. He introduced himself to me before I entered but I forgot his name. Was that really important?

I cleared my throat. "Where can I sit, Sensei?" I already spotted a vacant seat beside Sasuke who was sitting at the back of the room beside the window. He wasn't looking at me. It seemed that the outside was more interesting to him. I almost grimaced.

"Can I take that seat?" I asked the teacher pointing the said seat. The teacher somewhat looked thoughtful for a moment and then looked at me like he was scrutinizing me.

"Hmmm…you look tough. So I guess, yes, you can take that seat."

I didn't know if it was just me, but did the atmosphere suddenly became deadly? I was about to take my seat but the teacher stopped me just before my butt touched the chair.

"Oh, I almost forgot. That seat is taken."

Everyone seemed to be shocked with the teacher's statement. Yes, including Sasuke but he didn't have saucer wide eyes like the blond guy with something similar to whiskers on his face that made him looked like a cat.

"By whom?"

"By me!" All eyes turned to the blond bombshell that entered the classroom door. Well, wasn't that…her name was? I couldn't remember but she saved me some time because she introduced herself.

"Yamanaka Ino, your new classmate. I hope we could get along well."

I shot her a glare that was supposed to mean 'Aren't you hired to help me?' but she just smiled sweetly at me and walked towards my direction and took my seat but not before saying in a really low voice that I knew only I could hear.

"Sasuke's mine, back off bitch."

To my anger, because I couldn't pull her ponytailed hair, I ordered the blond guy with whiskers to give me his seat which was in front of Sasuke. I didn't give a damn if they would all think that I had my eyes on Sasuke. Heck, I didn't' want to end up in a freaking mental hospital so they could all die for all I care as long as I could get that Sasuke's heart.

Well, the poor guy followed and just smiled cheerfully which irked me more. He moved to the other side of the room where the other vacant seat was waiting for him. For the second time, I felt guilty but I shrugged it off. However to ease my feelings, I looked behind me and caught the Uchiha staring at me. I shot him a death glare and hoped that he'd just die.

The bell for lunch break rang before my eyes could completely shut themselves. I didn't have enough sleep last night. Well, you could pretty guess why.

I was in the middle of arranging my things when the whiskered guy approached me.

"Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and you must be Sasuke's former fiancée."

The idiot just said it loud enough for everyone in the room to hear which was about half of the class. They all looked at me—some with pity in their eyes but the majority held a mocking stare. And I hated both of those.

"Well said, jerk!"

I couldn't take all those looks so I ran outside and bumped with the reason of all my sufferings—the mighty Uchiha that I had to court. I couldn't contain myself so I gave him a kick in the shin before running away.

When my feet grew tired of running, I found myself at the back of the main academy building. The place could have been beautiful to my eyes had I been in a lighter mood. It was like a small forest filled with sakura, fire and other trees I couldn't identify. It wouldn't have been a nice place to eat lunch but I didn't have anything with me. Tired of standing, I sat under the shade of one tree and there I cried all the emotions that built up inside my chest. I didn't know that I fell asleep during the process.

When I woke up, it was already four o'clock. I slept through half my class. Nice job, self.

Why did I seem to fail a lot lately?

I didn't notice it at first but then I saw that someone was approaching me. It was him, the loud mouthed whiskered guy and he was carrying my things.

"I didn't mean to blurt it out like that." He started.

I could feel his sincerity but I couldn't forgive him easily so I rolled my eyes at him and took my things while he chose to sit on the opposite tree.

"So how did you know about that?"

"Well, Sasuke is my best friend." The way he said it made me doubt him. He had that sad expression in his eyes.

"You mean was?"

"To me he still is." He sighed. "So what can I do to make it up to you?"

My hungry stomach made a suggestion but I ignored it. If he was Sasuke's best friend, he must know a lot about that guy. I could use this situation.

"So why did he stop considering you as his best friend?" I smirked before adding "I bet it has something to do with your loud mouth."

He chuckled.

"I wish it was just as simple as that…but things got really out of our hand."

Now, I was suddenly curious not because I needed this info but curious because I was a human. Looking at this guy, he wasn't the gloomy type like that Sasuke but the sadness he held in his eyes made me wonder what the hell happened.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, it's not like it's a secret. Almost everyone knows why we grew apart."

"Just like how everyone knows now that I was Sasuke's former fiancée." He winced at that but I chuckled laughing at my misery.

"So what's the reason?" I asked after a while. He was silent and I was getting impatient for his reply but it eventually came. And it was worth the wait.

"Sasuke is in love with my girlfriend." He looked at me with a sad smile.

And that was the biggest what-the-hell moment of my life. Seriously.

* * *

><p>AN: I bet you have lots of questions but all will be answered in time. *Wink*


End file.
